Absently Forgotten
by DOTholographic
Summary: Long, long ago the Juubi fell in love with a woman... And they had a child.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, so many things would've been different.**

**Key:**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Jutsu**

_Sound effects or whatever you call them (examples include tmp, thump, thud, etc.)_

* * *

A girl walked quietly through the dimly lit village. She wore a long, black coat with a hood that covered her head and face. She seemed like a small child, possibly around six years of age. People whispered, looking through a crack of their curtains covering their windows at her. Who was she? Why was she out during this time of night? Shouldn't a child her age be in bed? Does she belong to this village?

The girl's hold tightened on the hood, quickening her pace. She observed the ground as it flashed past her bare feet. Sharp rocks and pebbles dug into her heels, opening fresh wounds. She grimaced but kept going, leaving small trails of blood behind her.

The leaves rustled behind her as the wind picked up. She stiffened slightly, now jogging down the forest trail. She pricked her ears, listening for the slightest movement that wasn't natural. Soon she heard the _tmp tmp tmp_ of human footsteps. The girl shut her eyes for a second, then sped up her pace until she was flat-out running.

The footsteps hurried after her, never a break in the soft sound. The girl bit her lip and kept pushing herself until she reached her limit. Her legs buckled underneath her as she panted hard. Collapsing on the soft grass, the girl dragged herself to the nearest bush and curled up in a ball, hoping to go unnoticed.

_Tmp tmp tmp tmp_… The footsteps grew nearer. The girl could now hear voices of the men searching for her. Calling out in their ruthless, raspy voices, they shouted for her to come out of hiding and show herself. Was she that weak to hide? A lone tear escaped her closed eyes as she tried not to cry. Sniffling, she gave in and cried silently, tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers.

Once she was cried dry, the girl pricked her eyes up. The men were still here, and they had brought dogs. _Dogs!_ They would sniff her out like an animal. Of course, why would they not? She was an animal in their eyes after all… The dogs paused, their noses in the air. The girl finally made up her mind, and when one of the dogs passed by her hiding place, she reached out her finger through the leaves. The dog, naturally, looked up to smell it, a life-taking mistake.

Once its nose connected with her finger, the girl's eyes flashed a deep, red color as her pupils changed from circles to a swirl. The dog's charka flowed into her, healing her sore feet. She grinned as its life ebbed away. Soon, the dog was just a lifeless husk of a body. She quickly crawled away as the dog fell onto the ground with a muffled thump. Men immediately began shouting in panic, screaming that the Juubi was looking upon them. The girl's lips curled up in a cruel smile. This was survival after all, so it was okay to kill others.

Feeling stronger, the girl pushed herself to her feet once she crawled well away from the men. She glanced around at her surroundings. Trees and bushes were around her, making the forest one of the best hiding places ever. She smiled to herself. _'If I had some friends, this would be the best place ever to play in!' _she thought absently to herself. Sitting down, she leaned against a tree and watched as the night became day.

"Who are you?" a voice jerked her from her thoughts.

Leaping up, she whipped around and made sure that the coat was over her head. Beside her was a boy no older than ten, watching her with sparkling blue eyes. His long hair was golden and slightly spikey, tied back in a low ponytail that reached the middle of his back; he wore a simple white jacket with green trimmings and a hood, blue shorts, and sandals. He smiled and offered her a hand. "Hello. My name's Namikaze Mikiya. What's yours?"

The girl wasn't sure what to make of this boy, something about him caught her off guard. She hesitantly shook hands with him, careful to keep her hood up and her coat wrapped around her. "I-I'm…" she whispered. It had been a while since she had spoken to anyone but herself. It had also been a while since she had thought of her name. "I-I'm Miyuu…"

Mikiya didn't speak for several seconds, as if waiting to see if Miyuu said more. When she didn't, Mikiya shrugged. "Well, Miyuu-san, I don't mean to pry, but what are you doing out here?" he asked. Miyuu was taken back when he called her 'Miyuu-san.' She stumbled her words.

"U-uh, I-I'm just, just, y'know, j-just taking a walk," she stuttered. Mikiya didn't say anything as he looked around.

"In the middle of the night?"

"What are you doing here then?"

He showed her a hand marked with grass stains. "I'm looking for herbs for my mother. Some are best picked by moonlight, she says."

Miyuu was silent. She wasn't sure what to do or say. This boy was different from the rest. _'Why?'_ she asked herself. _'Why is he so different? They're all the same! Why him?'_ Mikiya caught her eyes. She froze as they stared at each other.

"Your eyes…" he whispered, coming closer. "They're like my mother's."

"Stay away!" Miyuu pushed him roughly, stepping back, her eyes wide. "Don't touch me!"

"Why not?" he snapped. "Why are you so mean? I tried to be nice! I always try to be nice! No one cares, though! They always push me away!"

Miyuu turned and ran. Mikiya yelled for her to stop, running after her. Miyuu just shut her eyes and ran. _'I don't want to hurt you!'_ She wanted to tell him that, but she couldn't. He would ask too many questions. _'But why? WHY?'_

"Miyuu-san! Stop!"

She kept running, until the ground fell away from her feet. She snapped her eyes open. _'I'm falling to my death.' _She thought sadly as she plummeted over the cliff. _'Was Mikiya trying to save me?'_ A sharp pain shot up one of her arms, and suddenly she wasn't falling. Miyuu looked down at the sharp rocks on the bottom. They were not coming closer. She looked up and saw Mikiya crouched over the cliff, holding onto her arm. The clouds above his heads rumbled and flashed; rain started pouring down on top of their heads. Mikiya clenched his teeth and dug his feet into the wet ground, pulling Miyuu to safety. She tried to help him the best she could and, once they were on solid ground, they sprawled out and gasped in relief. The cold rain pattered around and on them, reminding them they were alive.

Miyuu sat up. "Thank you," she said quietly as the sky flashed brightly.

Mikiya shrugged. "Just trying to be nice."

Miyuu, absentmindedly, reached up to shift her hood, but found it wasn't on her. She panicked, feverishly searching the ground with her eyes. The coat had been torn off when she had cut her arm on the rocks as she had fallen. She stood up and was about to start running, but Mikiya grabbed her ankles. Miyuu fell into a heap on the ground; she curled up in a ball and tried to hide.

Mikiya came over and squatted down beside her. He ran a hand through her matted blonde hair, which she had hidden for so many years. "Y'know, hiding them forever isn't going to do anything for you," he whispered into her ear. "You'll just be sad and scared." Miyuu flinched, but slowly unraveled. She sat up and put a hand on her head. Two, small black horns could be seen on top of her head. Tears came to Miyuu eyes and fell but blended in with the pouring rain. Mikiya smiled softly and helped her up.

"I-I've got a tail too," Miyuu said softly, studying her feet. Mikiya patted her shoulder.

"That's okay 'cause you know what? We're friends and nothing will ever change what I think about you."

"Not ever that Juubi is my father?"

Mikiya chuckled, leading six-year-old Miyuu out of the rain. "What did I just say?"

Their friendship became something even more as the years passed.

Miyuu and Mikiya had twins, a baby girl and boy. The men that had chased Miyuu as a child came back, finding her. Mikiya had managed to escape with their children while Miyuu kept them busy. They would not, and could not, know that she, the daughter of the Ten-Tails, the Juubi, had two children.

Mikiya ran into a village known as Konohagakure. They took him in and his children, who grew up to know everything about their mother's past. He told them everything he knew, everything Miyuu had told him. The children grew up strong, but the girl passed away from an illness. The boy, horrified that his sister had died, disappeared.

For centuries, no one knew what happened to Mikiya's surviving child. No one knew if he was still alive. Soon, most forgot about Mikiya and his child; everyone forgot about the Juubi's daughter. They were all forgotten.

But one girl, suddenly appearing in Konoha, knows more than anyone could have thought.

* * *

**This is the past (if you haven't realized that), and soon we'll get to the part with Naruto and his chums. :3**


End file.
